creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
THE GLOWING
Hello TERROR Kiddies! I have a tale that's rather LIGHT ON THE HORROR heh-heh-heh! It is a DISGUSTING-DITTY that GRUESOMELY GLOWS that I call... A young boy looked at the abandoned home on the one end of Wallace Lane, where the street-sign was at, up in Vermont, in summer, 1951. He was playing a harmonica to the tune of Yankee Doodle, and a rat scurried across the side porch on the house, going into a doorway. The sun was setting and the sounds of crickets were heard. The boy turned, and wandered up the neighborhood, until he came to a gang of teenagers hanging out, by a picket-fence. The teenage bullies spotted him and gawked, laughing at the boy. "Nice tune there geek" one teen said to the boy as he finished playing the harmonica. The teen and a second one grabbed the boy, pulling him to the fence. "Leave me alone guys, what the heck?!" the boy quivered to them. "We just want to take your stupid little harmonica and shove it down your skinny, little throat boy!" the first bully who grabbed him replied. The four in the gang kicked the boy's shins and he cried out in pain. Then they all ran him into the abandoned house, clutching onto him, tightly. The bullies drank bottles of gin in the dim-light that came into the home and held the kid against the wall in the front hall. The first bully swiped the child's instrument and began to try and force it down his throat, causing him to gag and choke, as he writhed. A glowing-light of white shot up and out of a vent in the wall by the floor and engulfed the hallway, blinding everyone. The bullies who had ahold of the boy, let go of him in the bright-light and two of the teen boys began to scream in the blinding-glow. The house lit up, glowing-white in the downstairs as twilight came outside. Inside, growls deep and fierce were heard in the glowing-light of white and the boy forced himself to gaze into it. A horrifying-pair of fangs dripping with solid-black ooze, were within the glow and biting quickly at the throats of the two bullies, murdering them. The boy spit his harmonica out and heard a sickening-sound of bones cracking, as something beside the fangs had another teen by the back of his head. The thing snapped his neck, killing him. The boy ran with his harmonica, sprinting out of the front door and light. The first bully the boy saw tear out of the doorway behind him, but the white-glowing hands of the ghostly-creature gripped his shirt with its black, oozing-claws and as the thing yanked him back through the doorway, the boy saw its fangs gouge into the teenager's flesh, jkilling him and silencing his screaming. The the glowing of the ghostly-monster disappeared, causing the downstairs of the house to darken once more. The boy ran off up the street. That was quite a SNAP for the two teenagers eh? Well, just when that boy was getting ALL CHOKED UP, that monster decided to PUT SOME LIGHT ON THE SUBJECT aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!